Santa's Helper
by Faerelv
Summary: Father Christmas is going to have a bit of help with granting Bellatrix's wish this Christmas. Bellatrix/Luna, Femslash, oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song B; I make no money and have no rights!**

**This is my Christmas gift to all of you! Hope you have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! For everyone else I hope you enjoy reading this song one shot!**

**Santa's Helper**

Bellatrix gave a giggle as she hung the Christmas decorations up on the tree; the wizard wireless was playing in the background.

**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl**

Bellatrix gave an insane giggle as she thought of her as a 'good girl'. Taking a sip from her cup of fire-whiskey she took a quick glance to the fireplace and began to decorate the tree again.

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear**

Bellatrix let out a giggle at the thought of her being a 'good girl'. Looking to the large Grandfather clock she noticed that it was almost midnight, the time that it was said that Father Christmas would come for a visit, only a few more minutes left.

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed**

At the line about kissing males in the song reached her ear's Bellatrixfelt herself grow ill, why would she kiss men for when _her_ Father Christmas would be coming soon?

**Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot**

Bellatrix gave a perverted giggle as she pulled picked up a plain box from the pile of boxes and placed it on the table, her mouth drooling as she looked at the box and she could really agree with the song this time. She wanted her Father Christmas to hurry so they could _enjoy_ themselves, badly.

**I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line**

Bellatrix smirked as she brought out _her_ contract for Father Christmas to sign, "If I had it my way Father Christmas would never leave my bed."

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me**

Bellatrix gave a sigh as she placed a tree decoration of a nargle on her tree, she looked at it longingly and gently ran her fingers down it.

"Hope my Father Christmas doesn't get confused and forget about me," Bellatrix said with a sigh as she sat down on sofa as she looked at the picture above fireplace of her and her lover.

**Boo doo bee doo  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight.**

"Where the hell is my Father Christmas?" Bellatrix growled out as the hour ticked by and the Grandfather clock chimed 1am, "If they don't ge-"

A load of dust and dirt fell down the chimney and into Bellatrix's living room making the witch draw her wand and point it at the fireplace.

"Who's there? What's going on?" Bellatrix demanded as more dust and dirty came from the chimney, "You better turn around right now or you'll meet the tip of my wand."

Before Bellatrix could do anything the person up the chimney came flying down and rolled out landing at a shocked Bellatrix's feet.

"I'm being Father Christmas," Luna giggled, her Father Christmas hat slightly lopsided.

Bellatrix felt the panic and worry slowly disappear, she rolled her eyes at her lover, "So you're late because you came down the chimney instead of using the front door?"

"Thought it might be more romantic," Luna said as she stood up and pressed her's and Bellatrix's foreheads together, "But Father Christmas Luna wants her reward."

The only thing Bellatrix knew for the rest of the night was the pleasure that Luna gave her, Bellatrix knew that her Christmas present was fulfilled.

**The End.**


End file.
